A Boy Named Harry
by Pine tree 448
Summary: Severus finds a young boy at a slave auction and decides to buy him. Only later does he find out that the boy is James Potter's son. How will this change Severus' life? Let the adventures begin. (Severus/owner/Mentor) (Harry/pet/mentee)
1. The auction

Severus has only been teaching for a few years and slavery is common In the wizarding world (Severus/owner/Mentor) (Harry/pet/mentee) Not sexual

I rarely go out shopping except for when I need to purchase new potion supplies for work, but today was different. Despite all the yelling children running around the streets, it is a beautiful day and since i don't need to be back at the school for a few hours, I decide to take a walk. The dark slytherin side of me flares when I walk down Knockturn alley and see all the skulls in the windows. I am about to turn into a shop when I hear loud cheers from down the street. I walk towards the noise and when I find the source I'm am surprised at what I see.

There is a whole crowd of people surrounding a stage. Men and women of all ages are sitting in chairs around the stage, watching the half naked children above them. Right now there is a large man pushing a young boy to the front of the stage. The spectators stop observing and begin to bid for the boy. Within a few minutes the boy is sold to a man on the right side of the audience. I continue to watch as four more children are sold off to the eager looking people in the crowd. All of the children have been bare backed and blindfolded . Looking at them almost makes me pity them as I cannot imagine what it would be like to stand on that stage, blind, not knowing whose home I'd be sleeping in tonight.

After the fifth child is taken off the stage I see one that catches my eye. He is about six years old, smaller than the rest, a tad too thin in my opinion but his desperation gains my attention. His black hair sticks up everywhere almost in the way James Potter's did. He is flailing around, trying to kick the large man as he is brought front and center. Even when his legs are tied to the ground he still fights. He can't see what he is doing but he is struggling against his bonds.

"Alright folks, I'm not expecting much out of this one, but whoever wants him can have him. He's afraid of everyone but I'm sure a sharp whip can break him. How about we start with one galleon?"

The crowd looks at the boy fighting on stage and decides to sit this one out.

"No one is willing to break this young lad? He's small, it won't be that difficult."

No response from the crowd. I don't know what is going on but my hand raises into the air and it sounds like a call out '100 galleons' the starting bid as indicated by the previous bidders.

"one hundred and ten galleons anyone, one hundred and ten galleons? Going once, twice, sold to the man in the back."

For the rest of the auction it sit with my head lowered in my hands, cursing under my breath at what I had just done.

**please review so I know whether to continue or not. Thanks**


	2. When Severus meets Harry

After the auction I walk behind the stage to where the recently purchased goods wait to be claimed. I see mine and walk towards the cage he is currently in. When I walk up to him he instantly whimpers and backs up as far away as he can get from me.

"Can I help you sir,?" Asks the auction manager.

"Yes, I won this one for one galleon."

"Ha! I know this one, good luck."

He unlocks the cage and places a chain around my boy's neck, giving me the leash attachment. When we walk back into town the boy keeps the chain at full length, making sure to remain the farthest distance from me. I sit down on a bench and motion for him to kneel in front of me. I have to start somewhere.

"What is your name boy?"

He is still trying to free himself. I gently pull on the chain to get his attention.

"When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me."

"Harry, my name is Harry," he responds through struggling breath.

"My name is Severus Snape. I don't know why I bought you but since you are here you will now address me as Sir or Master. Do you understand?"

He returned to his previous action.

"Do you understand,?" I repeat, tugging on his chain with emphasis.

"Yes, but let me go! I don't like you, you scare me! Let me go! "

"I know I'm not your first choice for a master but I'm the one you got so you better get used to it."

"No!"

"You don't have a say in this, you are coming back to Hogwarts with me and that is final."

"What is Hogwarts,?" He turns to me with a curious expression that breaks the firmness of the conversation so far.

"It's the wizarding school that I teach at. I live there, and you will live there to."

"Really?"

"Yes, we're going there right now but you must behave yourself and obey without question. Other people and slaves live there too and i don't want you to make a scene."

"Is Hogwarts fun?"

"I'm sure we can find something enjoyable for you to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, are you ready to go?"

He hesitates but finally agrees to come with me. I get him into a fireplace and we floo to the school. He looks around my office at all the strange things on the walls and his chin drops in awe. When I see this a smile down at him, it takes me back to when i saw the school for the first time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

**please review and give me your thoughts they really help me write the story. Thanks for reading**


	3. Dumbledore

I put my hand on Harry's back and guide him away from the fire place and further into the room. Now what do I do with him? I didn't think that I would be coming back with a child. I have no plans from here but I know someone who can come up with one.

"Harry sit down and wait here I have to go talk to someone."

When I see that he is on the ground I turn around to leave, double checking on him before I do. I leave, shutting the door behind me as walk up to Albus' office bumping into a few students in my hurry. After saying the password I make my way up the winding staircase until I see Albus at his desk. He puts down his newspaper and gazes at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Good evening Severus," he says to me in his normal calm tone. He waves his hand and gestures for me to sit down. After I do there is a long pause, I don't know where to begin.

"What is it you wish to tell me Severus?"

"There's a boy up in my room and I don't know what to do with him."

"Do you know this boy Severus,?" he asks, his face carrying a curious expression.

"Yes but No. I just bought him from the market but no, I don't personally know him."

"Ah, I see. What were thinking when you first bought him?"

"I wasn't really thinking at all. The only reason why that one caught my eye was because it looked like Potter."

"Your boy looks like James Potter?"

"I think so, but any kid can have ridiculously messy black hair so it's not like it means anything."

"Of course, of course," even though he agrees with me I can see he has something else on his mind.

"Would you mind If I came and saw the boy,?"

"Of course not Headmaster but this doesn't really help me at all." He doesn't reply but instead stands up from his throne like chair and walks out the door. I follow him back to my room and find that Harry did not leave his spot on the floor.

Harry seems fine until he sees Albus walk into the room. The boy's pupils expand in fear and there is nothing I can do to stop him when he gets up and scurries under my bed. I try to reach him but I can't get a good hold of him. I continue to feel around, only stopping when I feel a little hand firmly slap mine.

"That's it! Get out here right now Harry!"

All I hear is some faint whining so I assume that he is not going to comply to my wishes. Harry finally comes running out when I levitate the bed and go to grab him. I place the bed back down and lunge at Harry, getting hold of his chain as I pin him against me.

"You have a way with children Severus," Albus states trying to hold back a laugh. I can not believe how humiliating this is. How can i go from being a Deatheater to being a professor that can not even control his own slave?

"You wanted to see him, did you not,?" I snap at him, pushing Harry slightly forward and pulling back his head so Albus can see his face.

"Yes, I see what you mean Severus, he does resemble James. With all the pure blood families being connected in the way that they are I wouldn't doubt that he is related to the Potters in some way. Do you know what blood type he is?"

"They didn't say and I didn't even think about asking."

"Well, as I'm sure you know, that can be easily tested. When you get around to it do let me know the results. I am very interested in knowing more about this boy."

"Would you like them now? I would have no problem getting a little blood from him." When Harry hears this I can feel his body turn to stone.

"Oh no Severus, all in good time. I'll just leave you two to get aquatinted," he ends with a quick smile before leaving my quarters. After the last of his footsteps are gone I turn back to the boy.

"What the hell was that for you little brat!"

Harry jumps and tries to free himself but I just pin him harder.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? How don't you know why you decided to run under my bed?"

"My neck hurts"

"It's going to continue to hurt until I get a descent answer out of you."

"He's scary."

"You better toughen up. You're going to meet many more 'scary' people around here and you will not embarrass me again I can guarantee that."

"Nooo," he whines but I stop him with a tug on the chain.

"Yes, and If you act up like that again I will not spare you any punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he mumbles.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master."

At this rate I'm going to kill the kid with this chain and since that is frowned apron by most people here a proper collar is in order. I tie him to the end of my bed and turn off the lights hoping he will go to sleep by the time I return. He doesn't know it yet but when morning comes he will have a new collar, a sign of ownership, proof that he's mine.

**please review and comment and thanks to those who have commented on the past two chapters.**


	4. Ice cream

Last night I returned with a brand new Slytherin green collar for Harry with an identification tag attached. When I look at the boy I want to know more about him, a healers report will answer most of my questions about him I just wonder how he will respond to it.

"Wake up Harry," I say, nudging him awake. He just growns and rolls over, trying to ignore the fact that I'm there. I take hold of his chain being careful not to harm his neck. When he does stand his eyes are almost shut, blinded by the morning sunlight. Maybe this will go better if he is groggy.

Come here Harry we are going to go into town now," I say, taking his leash and guiding him to the fireplace that we floo out of moments later.

"Where are we... Master?"

"We are at St. Mungo's"

"What's that Master?"

"You'll see in a minute, Harry."

He doesn't seem satisfied with my answer but he doesn't question me further. I walk into the building and to the reception desk with Harry close behind me. There is a woman behind the desk that looks at me with interest when I walk in.

"How can I help you Sir?"

"I need some genetic testing for the boy," I state motioning down to Harry.

"If I may, why would you need to test your own son's genetics?"

"He is most definitely not my son! You think I would keep my son on a leash? He's my slave, he's not related to me."

"With parenting the way it is these days it wouldn't surprise me. The genetics lab is on the seventh floor on the right hand side."

I take Harry upstairs and sit him down on the ground as we wait for a healer. One comes and we are ushered into a room on the left, at this point Harry is starting to worry.

"Master, can we go back to Hogwarts?"

"After we are done here we can."

"No, now, it's cold here and I want to go home."

"No Harry,we have to get this done."

Harry is about to respond when a healer walks into the room and distracts him.

"Hello Sir, what are you here for today?"

"Blood tests and identification. I need to know as much as you can tell me about this boy here."

"Alright Sir I'll be right back, while I'm gone you might want to tie him down. He probably won't like what I have to do."

He walks out of the room leaving me with Harry.

"What's going on Sir,?" Harry asks through a shaky voice.

"The healer is going to come back and do a few tests. It won't be too bad."

If a little lie will stop him from going into hysterics then that is what had to be done. I tie his leash into a knot around the closest table just to be sure. The healer comes back with a tray of syringes. He sets them down and turns to me.

"I need some blood for blood type and status identification as well as a DNA test, would you like to hold him?"

"That is fine, take whatever you may need from him."

I pick Harry up and set him on my leg. He doesn't resist mostly because he is looking at the tray the healer brought in.

"Is he ready Sir,?"

"As ready as he will be,"

As the healer begins to come towards Harry with the syringe Harry starts shaking and soon after, crying. The man takes three small contains of blood and injects some light blue liquid into him. By this point Harry is still crying and is now trying to kick me, completely forgetting that I am the authority figure. The healer collects a sample of his hair for the DNA test and puts it in a small glass container.

"Your results will be mailed to you within the week, the healer says before leaving us.

We are dismissed and I set Harry down on the ground to untie him. He wipes away his tears and looks at me with a look of pure betrayal. It is remarkable to see how much he has learned to rely on me in the past 24 hours, but within minutes it's all gone.

"It had to be done Harry, either now or later."

He wants nothing to do with me and i don't blame him. He refuses to look at me as we leave the hospital and his eyes remain on the ground as we walk through the streets. He is no use to me if he hates me but what could I do to cheer him up? I take a few more steps and I see the answer, ice cream. Ice cream was a privilege that I never received but one that I will reward Harry with for my cruel lies. His eyes are still staring at the ground when we walk up to the ice cream stand.

"What would you like Harry?"

He's fighting it but the scent makes his eyes wander upward. When he sees what I'm referring toons can hardly believe it.

"Which flavor would you like Harry," I repeat, gesturing towards the cart.

"Chocolate,?" He questions as though there is a wrong answer.

"One chocolate and one pumpkin ice cream," I say to the woman running the cart. When we get the food I take Harry to a nearby table and tell him to sit down. He takes a seat and just looks at the ice cream, not taking one bite.

"You know you can eat that, right?"

"Really,?" I can hear that his noise is still stuffy from all the previous crying.

"Yes of course, I bought it for you to eat, not to waste."

I can tell that he doesn't believe me but he doesn't want to give up the treat in front of him. Harry takes a small lick then pauses to take in the moment before continuing. After we are both finished we walk to a local fireplace for us to floo back to Hogwarts in. Just before we are about to take off I remember something important. I pull the sage collar from my robes and hold it out to him.

"I know you don't like me but since you will be living with me I would like for there to be a way to find you if you ever get lost."

His mind is working as fast as a young child's can, going through this morning's events and deciding whether to trust me. He finally nods, giving me his permission to put the collar on him. The piece of leather smoothly slips around his neck where the rough chain had been just before. He holds the collar around his neck marveling at it.

"Thank you Master," he whispers in a barely audible voice. I don't know how children work but I can tell that in his eyes I am forgiven and it's the perfect time to start our relationship out right. No matter what the test results say he will still be my boy and that's one thing that will never change.

**Please review and tell me if you would like to see any specific characters in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Test results

"Master, master"

"Huh?"

"I had a bad dream."

I had just gotten to sleep and this is the last thing I want to deal with.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"No," what a ridiculous idea.

"Can I tell you about my dream?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," I can feel myself falling asleep as he is talking.

"Well I was In a cage back at the shelter and this big guy was coming towards me, he said I was in trouble but I didn't know why so I tried to get away, but he got me, he was really scary and I didn't want him to catch me and,"

"If I let you sleep in the same bed as me will you shut up?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright but don't get close to me."

I feel the bed lower and sheets being pulled away from me. When he settles he is only inches away from me.

"Farther."

"What Sir?"

"Your too close to me, move farther away."

He moves over but I can still feel the shivers that are coming off his body.

"Farther"

"But Master I can't move over anymore, there's no more bed."

"Alright, but keep it that way. This is not going to become a daily occurrence, I hope you know that."

"Of course not Sir."

"Good,now shut up and get some sleep."

What he does next is unknown to me for within the minute I have drifted off for the night.

When I wake I find that my left side is warmer than my right and when I open my eyes it is easy to see why. Harry is pressed against me with his head resting on my ribs. I try but fail to fall back asleep and decide to get up for breakfast. I lift his head off my body and place it on the pillow that it should have been on before. I am about to get off the bed when I hear a young boy's voice coming from behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"Breakfast"

"Arn't I supposed to make your food for you?

There is no way in hell I am eating anything the snot nosed brat makes for me.

"No, not when there are workers in the kitchens that make food for us."

"So what do I do?"

"You help me whenever I need assistance with something."

"Do you need assistance now?"

"No, I'm just getting breakfast and I'm fairly sure I can do that on my own."

"Can I come with you?"

"You tell me. Also, what did I say about the proper way to address me?"

"I should call you Sir or Master," he replies sheepishly, quickly remembering the order.

"That's right, you need to learn to be more respectful. It may not seem like much but for someone of your status it is very rude and It would have been very embarrassing if anyone else had witnessed it."

I think that came out harsher than I thought, for he instantly looks down at his lap and mummers,

"I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again," in a tone that sounds like all of his confidence had been sucked out of him.

"Good, now get up we are going downstairs for breakfast."

He obeys and walks over to me with his eyes still downcast. 'Note to self, he needs more than one outfit,' I think as glance at his current attire while clipping on the leash. I softy jerk the rope to get him to walk with me downstairs.

When we reach the great hall I take my seat next to Minerva and move Harry into the position that all the rest of the faculties' servants are sitting in. When I finish my meal I take some of the leftovers from the bowls of food around me and place them on a spare plate for Harry. I lower the plate to his level and set it on the ground for him. I can hear his stomach growl and can practically see him salivating over the food in front of him but for some reason he makes no movement to take it.

"That's for you Harry," I quietly call down to him.

"Thank you Sir, but I don't deserve it, I've been bad."

"Starving yourself is not going to change anything."

"I know Sir, but I can't."

"Eat, Harry. I'm not going to deal with a hungry slave all day."

He takes my command to heart and does not even think about disobeying. Despite the previous refusal, he finishes the plate in record time.

When we get back to my rooms I find an unexpected visitor on my window sill. A barn owl is perched outside, banging his beak against the window to gain my attention. I see that a letter is attached to his leg and when I look at the envelope I see that it is from the hospital. I open the envelope to find a short but straight forward summary about Harry.

Dear Mr. Snape,

On Saturday October 17th your servant, Harry, was tested in the genetic field. The results are as follows. For a more detailed analysis or if any further questions remain feel free to contact us at any time.

- St. Mungo's Staff

Name: Harry  
Owner: Severus Snape  
Hair color: Black  
Eye color: Green  
Height: 3 ft 1 inch  
Birth Marks: scars on forehead and back  
Blood Type: B positive  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Wizard Family Relations: Peverell, Potter

This will mean nothing to Harry but it means everything to me. He looks up to me in curiosity with those bright green eyes, Lily's eyes. Potter's son is standing In front of me, at my command, and I will never look at my young charge in the same way again.

**please rate and review if you would like to see me continue this story. Thanks for reading**


	6. Talking to Harry

"What's wrong Master,?" Harry asks with a tug to my cloak.

"Nothing is wrong Harry."

"What's that Master,?" He asks, pointing to the letter.

"It's the results from the hospital visit."

"What does it say?"

"It just lists your basic information, hair and eye color, height, blood line."

"Is that bad Master?"

"No"

"Then why don't you look happy?"

"You ask too many questions Harry."

"I'm sorry Master, I'll never ask another question again."

"You may ask more questions just in moderation other wise you will just give people headaches and nobody wants that."

"Alight," he responds, not wanting to push me farther.

I need to speak to Albus about this at once. I call for Harry to follow me which he does a few reluctant seconds later. I walk up the spiral staircase up to Dumbledore's office with Harry following closely behind me. The last door opens into the main office where the old man sits at his desk with his phoenix beside him.

"Ah, Severus my boy, what a pleasure to see you."

"Same here Headmaster, I have come because Harry's results came in today."

"And,?" He asks while motioning for me to sit, as I do Harry kneels at my feet on my left side.

"He has Potter family blood in him."

"Well, what do you purpose Severus?"

"I came to ask you the same question."

He stands and begins to pace around the room, deep in thought. After a few moments of thoughtful silence I speak again.

"Are there anymore living members of the Potter family that I could send him to?"

"Are you already trying to get rid of the lad Severus?"

"No, I'm just trying to act like you would, by doing what's best for him."

"That's very noble of you but I don't believe there are any living members of that line. At the time James was the last known member of the family and I don't believe that much has changed since then. In all honesty I think you are what is best for him now. With no known family, you are the closest person he has to a father figure and I think that James and ..."

"No! Albus you can't be serious! Me, a father, there is no way in hell that is happening."

"You don't have to formally adopt him, I'm sure he has no intent of leaving your service and if you just treat him well and keep him close everything will be alright."

"He's still alive isn't he? That is me treating him well,!" I shouldn't have come up here, my patience is already running thin.

"Well I can't make you keep the boy, but if you were to give him away you would have no way of truly knowing who that person is or how they would treat your boy here. I personally think that Lily would rather have her son in the hands of someone she knew over some stranger but I could be wrong."

The old fool is almost never wrong and he knows it, when he mentions Lily I turn to putty in his hands.

"Your right as always Headmaster but I'll have to think about my final decision a bit longer seeing as this is all news to me."

"I respect that Severus, I didn't expect this either but if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with Harry alone for a moment I believe he needs an explanation for all of this."

Harry's eyes perk up at the sound of his name, unsure of what to do.

"Of course Albus, you may keep him as long as you wish," I say while standing up, preparing to leave this terrible meeting. When I stand Harry stands as well, ready to follow me like the needy brat he is

"Stay here Harry, I'll come for you later."

He understands but doesn't seem to want to except the command. As I walk to the door his eyes never leave mine, almost as if he is afraid this will be the last time he will ever see me. When I shut the door behind me I almost get a feeling of pity for the boy on the other side.

Harry's POV

Why did Master leave me with the scary man? Is this punishment for asking too many questions? What made Master so angry and what is a potter? I don't know anything except that I want my Master to come back and get me away from the scary man.

"Harry why don't you sit down,?" A voice in the background asks and when I look up I see that the scary man is speaking to me. I move to kneel on the ground when he speaks again.

"You may sit in the chair Harry."

The chair! Does this man not know that it is rude for a slave to sit at the same height as his master would? I learned this lesson long ago and I don't want to repeat it. I just shake my head in response to this wild idea.

"I would like to see you while we talk and I can't possibly do that while you are on the floor."

Master would be so angry if he saw this but I don't want the old man to punish me either. The chair is so high I have to almost jump to get on it but the old man smiles when I do.

"Good boy Harry, there is nothing to be afraid of I just would like to speak to you about your new life. Do you like your owner?"

"Yes sir."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you know why he took you to the healer a few days ago?"

"To get a letter sir," he smiles at this making me think I answered wrong.

"Yes and no Harry, you see he wanted to learn more about you and the hospital could tell him that. All of the information they learned about you was written on that letter that came in the mail today, that is what you saw."

"Yes sir," I don't fully understand but I don't want to be with him longer than I have to.

"This came about because you look like someone Severus used to know during his school days and he wanted to know if you two were related, the results say you most likely are."

"Is that bad sir?"

"No, but it certainly startled Severus which was why he raised his voice a few moments ago. He's fine, there is nothing to worry about, he isn't mad at you."

"I don't like it when Master yells sir, he's scary when he yells."

"Believe me, I know. Now has anything I have told you changed anything between you and Severus?"

"I hope not Sir," this worries me, why would he ask that?

"You see, the person you look like had a wife and she was a very special person to your master, because of that in time he may get closer to you but he still would want you to be there for him, to serve him."

"I wouldn't leave Master, I couldn't."

"I wouldn't think so. One more question Harry, do you remember when you became a slave?"

"I've always been one sir." Why does this matter?

"I see, I will discuss this more with your master later, but now it's time to go back to him, I wouldn't want to keep you separated much longer."

I am very much relieved but confused as well. I don't understand why this old man wanted to know so much but right now I don't need to know. I know now that I get to go back home and in a few minutes I will get to see my master again And that is all the matters.

**Please comment and review if you want me to continue the story, I may rewrite this chapter later.**


End file.
